


놀아요!

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Discipline, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>""Шшш, гадкий хён. С этого момента тебе разрешается произносить только мое имя.""</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	놀아요!

Очередной номер в очередном отеле. Они остаются только вдвоем и Джиён дразнит его, расхаживая по номеру в его рубашке почти на голое тело и его браслете на ноге.

В этот раз им крупно везет и Сырник с Ёнбэ и менеджерами еще в Сеуле заказывают здесь экскурсию на расположенный по соседству замок, которая начинается днем и завершается только в шесть вечера, после чего дорога обратно в отель обещает занять никак не меньше часа. Джиён ведет себя, как капризная сволочь, когда отказывается ехать со всеми, а Сынхён просто бурчит, что ему лениво куда-то там трястись смотреть на заброшенные развалины, и не вылезает из постели до тех пор, пока Сырник, горячо препирающийся с лидером, не дает тому своего высочайшего позволения поступать так, как тот хочет, и не позволяет закрыть за собой дверь. После чего Джиён тотчас же устремляется к нему в комнату (в этот раз им везет еще и в том, что в номере каждому достается по отдельной комнате), где начинает стаскивать с него защитный слой одеяла, провозглашая свободу невинным.  
Говоря начистоту, Сынхён бы сейчас с большим удовольствием остался в плену, но когда его донсэн так настаивает, он знает, что сопротивляться бесполезно. И потому нехотя выползает из постели и плетется в душ, все еще сонный. И целых десять минут просто стоит под потоком воды, заставляя себя проснуться: ночью перед перелетом он встречался с друзьями, и они бузили почти до рассвета, а потом весь день пришлось куда-то ездить и что-то делать, а вечером еще и собирать вещи, поэтому он не только совершенно не выспался, но и смутно представляет себе, что в итоге попало в его дорожную сумку, а что осталось благополучно забыто дома.  
Джиён не торопит его, понимая, в каком он сейчас состоянии, но и не теряет времени даром, быстро раздеваясь до трусов, аккуратно раскладывая в своей комнате только что снятую одежду и возвращаясь к нему, где он надевает на себя первую попавшуюся его рубашку, забирается в постель и начинает ждать, копаясь в браслетах, которые тот снял и сложил на прикроватном столике, когда ложился спать. Когда старший появляется из душа, в значительной мере справившись с собой и страстно желая теперь позавтракать, а главное - залить в себя побольше крепкого кофе, Джиён встречает его выбираясь из-под одеяла и демонстрируя ему свои голые ноги. Однако Сынхён еще успевает на завтрак в ресторан отеля и потому устремляется к двери из номера, наказывая младшему не морозить ноги, пока тот будет его ждать. Джиён провожает его, надуваясь, но не останавливая, зная, как культурно и массово отдохнул его хён аккурат перед тем днем, когда им предстоял ночной перелет.

Возвращаясь из ресторана, Сынхён застает младшего в общей комнате номера, где тот включил телевизор, который теперь вполуха слушает, играя на привезенной с собой приставке. Он полулежит на диване, облокотившись на подлокотник, и устраиваясь рядом Сынхён может насладиться зрелищем надетых на нем светло-голубых трусов, когда младший поднимает и укладывает ему на колени свои стройные ноги. Оставаясь, впрочем, глубоко погруженным в свою игру, пищащую какой-то динамичный мотивчик под бубнеж в телевизоре. Сынхён пытается смотреть то, на чем остановил свой выбор его донсэн, но оказывается не в силах, разыскивает пульт и переключает на другой канал. Где транслируют какие-то мировые новости и диктор на английском языке рассказывает о чрезвычайном происшествии, многочисленных жертвах и разрушениях в какой-то незнакомой стране, пока внизу экрана безразлично бежит строка с прогнозом погоды для мировых столиц. И пока бездумно ждет появления Сеула, Сынхён машинально начинает поигрывать своим браслетом на его тонкой лодыжке, перебирая бусины и поглаживая пальцами кожу под ними.  
\- Оппа, что ты там делаешь? - кокетливо окликает его Джиён, отрываясь наконец от своей приставки, но не торопясь отнять у него свою ногу.  
\- Я? - не понимая, Сынхён смотрит на экран, а затем - на свою руку, в пальцах которой отказывается зажата бусина браслета. - Должно быть, я засмотрелся. Прости, если отвлекаю.  
Он собирается убрать руку, но Джиён торопливо останавливает его:  
\- Нет-нет, оппа! Мне все равно надоело играть.  
Выключает и откладывает в сторону приставку и принимается устраиваться на диване, не убирая с него ног и отодвигаясь от своего подлокотника, собираясь лечь. В результате чего его яркие трусики снова становятся видны Сынхёну, который сохраняет молчание, следя за его действиями и ожидая, какие поступят предложения. Однако младший не торопится ничего предлагать, кладя голову на подлокотник и продолжая с улыбкой смотреть на него.  
\- Раз тебе надоело играть, мы можем заняться чем-нибудь еще, - наконец прерывает молчание Сынхён.  
\- Да, оппа, - кивает, лукаво улыбаясь, младший. - Чем бы ты хотел со мной заняться?  
Ему нравится выжимать из него подобные признания. И хотя Сынхён вовсе не хочет упрямиться, предложить ему напрямую секс ему все еще нелегко. Но Джиён вбил себе в голову, что ему нужно учиться говорить о своих чувствах, и потому, он знает это, не уступит ему, пока тот не озвучит их общее желание. Но пока Сынхён еще не готов и потому только вздыхает и качает головой, вновь отворачиваясь к телевизору.  
Конечно, Джиёну становится скучно просто лежать на диване, пусть он и поглаживает его ногу, продолжая играть с браслетом на ней. Поэтому вскоре младший поднимается и перелезает на спинку дивана, усаживаясь у него за спиной, скрещивая на его груди свои ноги. И начинает болтать о каких-то их общих знакомых и возиться с его волосами, то ероша, то снова разглаживая их, не обращая внимания на то, что отвлекает его от программы.  
Однако долго Сынхён этой параллельной атаки на свои уши не выдерживает:  
\- Я выключу телевизор? - в голосе слышится легкое раздражение.  
\- Конечно. Но чем мы тогда займемся? - возвращает его к прежней задаче младший.  
\- Для начала я бы предложил тебе перебраться куда-нибудь пониже, - со вздохом отвечает его хён.  
\- Но я не хочу больше сидеть на диване, - капризно произносит Джиён.  
Он знает, чем его завести:  
\- Малыш, тогда спускайся и садись ко мне на колени, - со вздохом предлагает старший.  
\- Оппа хочет, чтобы я был к нему ближе? - в следующее мгновение он оказывается прямо перед ним, седлая его и кладя руки ему на плечи.  
\- Оппа хочет... - и он целует его, хотя Джиён и пытается увернуться, - чтобы ты перестал над ним издеваться и отдался ему по-человечески.  
\- Оппа хочет сказать, что я веду себя, как животное? - не может отказать себе в удовольствии поспорить с ним младший, пользуясь тем, что он отпускает его.  
\- Нет-нет! - спешно идет на попятный Сынхён. - Оппа оговорился. Он хотел сказать, что ты мог бы перестать дразнить его и дать ему сделать с тобой то, чего ему хочется.  
\- Я мог бы, оппа, - с готовностью соглашается Джиён. - Но ты должен сказать, чего тебе хочется, чтобы я решил...  
\- Секса! - выпаливает старший, не дожидаясь, пока он закончит, и впивается ему в губы, тесно притягивая за талию к себе.  
Младший не упирается, смеясь в поцелуй и ныряя пальцами ему в волосы на висках. И все-таки ему хотелось услышать от него что-то более развернутое, чем торопливое и требовательное "Секса!", такое прозаическое в обстоятельствах, когда, казалось бы, можно было дать волю своей фантазии и красноречию. А еще лучший рэппер Кореи...  
Однако ему недолго приходится размышлять об этом, потому что руки Сынхёна оказываются у него на попе, привычным жестом сжимая упругие ягодицы, и Джиён издает тихий вздох, внутренне решая, что рэпперу с такими сильными и властными руками можно простить недостаток чисто вербальной выразительности as long as он достаточно ясно демонстрирует свои желания не менее понятными способами. Он ерзает на нем, пытаясь почувствовать его эрекцию, но пока, к своему удивлению, не обнаруживает под собой никакого давления. Тогда Джиён отстраняется от старшего и кладя ему на грудь обе руки, заставляет того лечь, откинувшись на спинку дивана. После чего его руки проворно ныряют вниз между ними, и в следующий миг он уже уверенным движением задирает на нем футболку:  
\- Подними руки, оппа, я решил отдаться тебе по-человечески, - просит он, и Сынхён подчиняется, позволяя ему стянуть ее с себя через голову, после чего Джиён легким движением запускает ее в угол комнаты.  
Низко наклоняется к нему и начинает покрывать жадными поцелуями, почти укусами, его плечи. Они ему очень нравятся: шире, чем у него, они все равно остаются достаточно аккуратными и потому широкоплечим его хёна никак не назовешь. А когда старший откидывает голову, руками начиная гладить его по спине через свою рубашку, на его плечах начинают двигаться мышцы, отчего целовать их становится еще приятнее.  
От плеч Джиён переходит к его шее, сначала целуя ее сбоку, поднимаясь до мочки его уха и посасывая ее, прислушиваясь у его учащенному дыханию, в котором порой слышатся низкие глухие стоны. От удовольствия руки Сынхёна останавливаются, замирая у него в спине, и тогда Джиён двигает ею, напоминая ему о том, чем он был занят. А когда младший начинает посасывать его кадык, Сынхён опускает руки ему на талию и двигает его на себе так, чтобы тот ощутил, как сильно он его хочет.  
В ответ Джиён тихо смеется, отрываясь от его шеи и поднимаясь к лицу, скользя по его ощутимой через джинсы длине. Он целует его, закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как руки старшего начинают осторожно спускать на нем трусики, освобождая себе дорогу внутрь. И в тот момент, когда пальцы старшего касаются его входа, Джиён жадно стонет ему в губы, выгибаясь и двигаясь им навстречу.  
\- Ууу... - тянет с улыбкой старший, лежа головой на спинке дивана и глядя на него снизу вверх, продолжая легко поглаживать краешки его входа подушечками пальцев, следя за тем, как трепещут его ресницы. - И ты затеял свою дурацкую игру, хотя сам так сильно хочешь, чтобы твой хён взял тебя?  
\- О, хён, - стонет в ответ младший, уже стараясь буквально насадить себя на его пальцы, пока Сынхён дразнит его своими прикосновениями. - Сейчас не время болтать. Мы не виделись больше недели, конечно, мне хочется, чтобы ты... Ах!  
Он вскрикивает, когда первый палец неожиданно проникает в него, вдвигаясь внутрь и начиная водить по стенкам. Щеки Джиёна розовеют и он закрывает глаза, когда вскоре к первому пальцу присоединяется второй, и Сынхён начинает растягивать его, готовя к тому, что уже совершенно истомилось под ним внутри его джинсов. Не притягивая его к себе, наслаждаясь движениями, которыми младший реагирует на то, что он делает внутри него, Сынхён покрывает легкими поцелуями его шею и подбородок, отвлекая его от возможной боли, когда к двум пальцам ненадолго присоединяется третий.  
\- Привстань, - коротко командует он, когда считает, что младший уже достаточно подготовлен и он не причинит ему боли.  
Джиён послушно поднимается с него, несколько расфокусированный, и Сынхён быстро расстегивает и стягивает с себя джинсы вместе с бельем, являя ему свой требовательно восставший, сочащийся влагой орган. Затем заставляет его встать с дивана рядом с собой и легко стаскивает с него трусики, роняя их на пол им под ноги. Усаживается обратно и начинает тянуть младшего к себе. Но Джиён внезапно упирается ладонями ему на плечи:  
\- Хён, пожалуйста, смажь меня. Я хочу проехаться на тебе так, чтобы мне еще на неделю хватило.  
Сынхён улыбается и кивает ему, послушно поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь в свою комнату, где перерывает свою сумку, открывая и осматривая все отделения, но нигде не находя их смазки.  
\- Извиняй, - разводит он руками, возвращаясь обратно. - Похоже, я забыл ее дома.  
\- Гадкий хён, - ругает его младший, надуваясь и меняясь в лице. - Совсем забыл про меня, а теперь еще хочет, чтобы я отдался ему по-человечески.  
"И далась ему эта фраза," - с досадой думает про себя старший, в который раз слыша от него собственные слова.  
А Джиён тем временем поднимается с дивана и подходит к нему, властным жестом опуская руку ему на плечо:  
\- Но ничего, я накажу тебя. Чтобы гадкий хён больше никогда не забывал про своего донсэна.  
Он так смешно надувает губы, стоя перед ним босиком, сразу становясь маленьким без своих привычных увеличивающих рост стелек, что Сынхён не сдерживает улыбки.  
\- Смейся-смейся, гадкий хён, - щурится в ответ его партнер, скользя ладонью вниз и подхватывая его под руку. - Посмотрим, как тебе придется по вкусу мое наказание.  
И он увлекает его в свою комнату, чему старший совершенно не сопротивляется, с любопытством предвкушая свою участь.

Запирая за ними дверь, младший толкает его на постель и когда тот не падает, заставляет его лечь, давя сначала на плечи, а затем на грудь до тех пор, пока он не оказывается лежащим на спине, после чего отходит к своей сумке:  
\- Знаешь, хён, я хотел предложить тебе эту игру, но не был уверен, что ты согласишься. А теперь, когда мне подвернулась возможность наказать тебя, получается, что я могу и не спрашивать.  
И поворачивается к нему, натягивая перед собой цепь, к которой прикреплен ошейник. Узкая полоска черной кожи и цепочка длиной около пятидесяти сантиметров с застежкой на конце - скромно и со вкусом, никаких выкрутасов. Но вид этой игрушки производит на старшего сильное впечатление:  
\- Джи, где ты этого нахватался?  
Тот приближается к постели и склоняется над ним, присаживаясь рядом:  
\- Что же еще мне оставалось делать, раз гадкий хён совсем обо мне забыл? Конечно, я немного смотрел... кино, чтобы не так сильно скучать, - он аккуратно затягивает и застегивает на его шее ошейник и тянет за цепочку, заставляя старшего подняться и поцеловать себя. - Иногда встречаются очень интересные фильмы, хён, вот увидишь...  
И пока Сынхён переваривает открывающиеся перед ним перспективы, пользуется его замешательством, вновь толкая старшего на постель и проворно пристегивая цепочку к ее спинке. Встает и возвращается к своей сумке:  
\- Только я немного стесняюсь, поэтому мне придется завязать тебе глаза, - кокетливо говорит он, вновь поворачиваясь к нему.  
На этот раз в его руках оказывается плотная черная повязка, и старший не может не задаться вопросом, как удалось ему приобрести весь этот набор, подозревая активное участие каких-нибудь друзей или знакомых.  
\- Приподними голову, хён, - командует тем временем младший, вновь усаживаясь рядом с ним на постели, и пытаясь сделать это, Сынхён понимает, в какую попал западню: на своей цепи он и в самом деле может разве что приподнять с кровати голову, речи о том, чтобы сесть или хотя бы полулечь, не может и идти.  
А скоро он не может еще и видеть, ощущая себя совершенно беззащитным, будучи распростерт голым на его постели, под взглядом внимательных насмешливых глаз. По крайней мере, если не взгляд, то тон младшего точно становится насмешливым:  
\- Даа, хён, - говорит тот откуда-то сверху, и в его голосе слышится явная улыбка, - если бы мне не повезло наказать тебя, это, пожалуй, не было бы так весело. Но теперь тебе придется понести наказание за то, что ты целую неделю не вспоминал обо мне и не вспомнил даже тогда, когда собирался в поездку.  
Все это время его голос движется по комнате, и Сынхён начинает подозревать, что младший распаковал еще не все свои игрушки. Он и при более традиционных обстоятельствах чувствует себя незащищенным, когда раздевается, а теперь, когда он лежит перед ним совершенно голым, почти не имея возможности сменить позу, ему становится очень по себе. Особенно когда Джиён замолкает и он ощущает под собой движение прогибающегося под его весом матраца, пока младший забирается к нему на постель.  
\- Что ты собираешься со мной делать? - с тревогой спрашивает он, вращая головой, не в силах определить даже, с какой стороны тот приближается.  
И слышит сверху прямо над собой тихий смех:  
\- Гадкий хён боится, что его маленький донсэн воспользуется его попкой, да? - И он гладит его по бедру, нежно проводя по чувствительной здесь коже пальцами. - А ведь он сам всего несколько минут назад хотел ворваться в меня без смазки, совсем не подумав о том, что может сделать мне больно.  
Он, конечно, шутит и издевается, но Сынхён все равно волнуется, зная, что когда его партнер увлекается, от него можно и ожидать чего угодно.  
\- Я растянул тебя, - начинает оправдываться он. - И ты сам знаешь, какими выдались у меня последние сутки перед отлетом. Что удивительного в том, что в коматозе я забыл смазку дома?  
\- Ничего, хён, - покладисто отвечает младший, но в его словах ему чудится скорее угроза, чем согласие. И удар действительно не заставляет себя ждать: - Я тоже растяну тебя перед тем, как войти. Ты так часто делал это со мной, что я думаю, у меня тоже должно получиться.  
Тут Сынхён пугается не на шутку и начинает дергаться под ним, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя, но младший только смеется в ответ, снова куда-то перемещаясь:  
\- Ладно, шучу. Я не такой жестокий, как гадкий хён. Я привез с собой смазку. А пока, с твоего позволения, я просто посмотрю на тебя. Ты так редко раздеваешься, даже передо мной, что я не могу упустить такой шанс как следует рассмотреть тебя.  
И снова замолкает, исчезая еще до того, как старший сумел бы сориентироваться в его положении в пространстве. Взволнованный, Сынхён начинает шарить руками по постели и воздуху вокруг себя, решая попытаться поймать его и притянуть к себе, чтобы отвлечь ласками и поцелуями. Но младший оказывается проворнее и новый его смех раздается уже явно с некоторого расстояния:  
\- Нет, хён, ты не поймаешь меня. А если будешь пытаться поймать, - его голос оказывается совсем близко, но всего на мгновение, и старший не успевает его схватить, - я сфотографирую тебя и покажу Сырнику, - он вновь оказывается рядом с ним, хватая старшего за запястья и заставляя положить руки на постель. - И Кико. И Ючон-хёну.  
И заливается смехом, пока Сынхён низко рычит, теперь уже, впрочем, не пытаясь вырываться.  
\- Джи, что ты задумал? - снова спрашивает он, и младший перестает смеяться, кладя палец ему на губы:  
\- Шшш, гадкий хён. С этого момента тебе разрешается произносить только мое имя. Обещаю: я не сделаю с тобой ничего плохого. Я буду хорошим и тебе все понравится. Но ты не можешь говорить и видеть меня до тех пор, пока я не кончу. И не можешь кончить раньше меня, хён, - шепчет он, склоняясь к самому его уху и накрывая рукой его поникший от волнения член. - А то я сфотографирую тебя и покажу всем, кому сказал. Ты понял?  
Сынхён кивает и тогда младший ложится на него, касаясь его живота своим и крепко целуя, зажав его голову между ладоней.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я никогда не сделаю с тобой то, что тебе не нравится, хён, - словно на прощание, шепчет он, поднимается с него и снова исчезает в тишине комнаты.  
А старший лежит, прислушиваясь, весь напрягшись в ожидании его следующих действий, но Джиён, видимо, старается двигаться бесшумно. И когда тишина, в которую он вслушивается, внезапно прорезается неторопливыми звуками музыки, Сынхён вздрагивает от неожиданности, понимая, что используя этот звуковой фон, младший оставляет ему еще меньше возможности следить за своими перемещениями. Но он не может спорить и потому лишь продолжает ждать.  
Джиён любит его член, и каждый раз, когда им удается остаться или встретиться наедине, старается хотя бы прикоснуться к нему, как бы мало времени у них не было. И поэтому сейчас Сынхён ожидает, что тот в первую очередь сосредоточится на нем, постаравшись сделать его твердым и большим, чтобы затем взять глубоко в рот, или начиная сосать его, заставляя постепенно увеличиться и затвердеть у себя во рту. Тем большим оказывается его удивление, когда вместо прикосновения к своему члену мягких губ или проворных пальчиков, он ощущает, как что-то едва ощутимо легкое касается его левого соска.  
\- Джи? - соблюдая правило, окликает его он, не справляясь с испугом в голосе.  
В ответ раздается тихий короткий смешок и перед своим мысленным взором Сынхён видит, как растягивается в улыбке его красивый рот.  
\- Как ты думаешь, чем я тебя ласкаю, хён? - спрашивает младший, и прикосновение становится более ощутимым, оставаясь по-прежнему таким же удивительно мягким. - Знаю, ты не можешь ответить, - продолжает тем временем он, перебегая таинственным предметом от одного соска к другому и обводя вокруг него круг. - Но ты хотя бы подумай, что это может быть. Попробуй представить, что я делаю и чем касаюсь тебя.  
Его голос соскальзывает в тон, от которого у Сынхёна начинают бегать по коже мурашки, и ему приходится думать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, прогоняя образ склонившегося над ним ласкающего его донсэна: он помнит, что не может кончить прежде Джиёна, а тот пока еще явно не собирается сдаваться.  
\- Это перо, хён, - неожиданно снова раздается голос младшего и в следующий момент мягкие губы нежно касаются кожи у него между ключицами. - Длинное красивое перо из магазина для таких же несчастных донсэнов, которые хотят быть хорошими и порадовать своих хёнов, забывающих про них.  
Он явно завелся не на шутку, раз вид беспомощного Сынхёна, который, как ему прекрасно известно, так стесняется своего обнаженного тела, до сих пор его не разжалобил, но старший уже не может ничего с этим поделать, приняв условия игры. И потому он молчит, позволяя младшему лизать и целовать свою грудь, пока тот продолжает пером играть с его сосками. Однако его руки, ничем не связанные, приходят в движение и ложатся младшему на спину, пытаясь притянуть его к себе. Выскальзывая из-под них, тот опускается ниже и начинает покрывать поцелуями его живот. Ныряет острым язычком в пупок, поддевая и посасывая его, заставляя Сынхёна низко застонать, выгибаясь себе навстречу. Тот впивается пальцами в кожу его тонких плеч, вырывая у младшего болезненный стон:  
\- О, хён! Ты делаешь мне больно! - и он кусает его кожу на животе.  
После чего Сынхён с силой отрывает его оттуда, поднимая к себе на грудь, кладет руку ему на затылок и притягивает его голову для поцелуя, второй рукой ныряя между ними и находя его возбужденный член. Уверенно обхватывая который, он с удовлетворением прислушивается к его заглушенному поцелуем стону. Перо исчезает с его груди, на которую теперь ложатся его узкие ладони, опираясь на которые младший пытается отстраниться.  
Однако он не может справиться с ним, оказываясь вскоре лежащим на нем в тесном объятии, пока руки старшего с нажимом скользят от его плеч по спине и дальше к ягодицам, подхватывая их снизу и заставляя их промежности сомкнуться. От полноты ощущений младший даже не пытается вырываться, яростно целуя его, буквально врываясь языком ему в рот, и они оба стонут, пока их члены трутся друг об друга, доводя напряжение до предела.  
Однако Джиён не позволяет ему довести себя до оргазма, сердито вскрикивая и выкручиваясь из его объятия, отталкиваясь от его груди и усаживаясь сверху, звучно переводя дыхание. Он упирается руками в его бедра, и Сынхён находит и крепко обхватывает его запястья. Он почти уже спрашивает, смажет ли он себя сам или это сделать ему, но вовремя вспоминает, что не может говорить, и останавливается.  
\- Хён, - наконец нарушает молчание Джиён, - отпусти мои руки.  
Сынхён делает как он говорит и младший поднимается с него, устраиваясь рядом и кладя голову ему на живот, который он целует, пока его тонкие пальчики начинают играть с его членом. Старшему приходится прикусить губу, чтобы громко не застонать, когда Джиён подхватывает его, зажимая между двумя пальцами, и ведет ими вверх до самого кончика, приподнимая его орган. Он ждет, что добравшись до конца, младший обхватит его своими мягкими губами, но тот лишь проводит пальцем по головке, нажимая на нее и выдавливая немного сочащейся из нее жидкости. Которую он ладонью размазывает ниже.  
Под своей плотной повязкой Сынхён закрывает глаза, двигая бедрами навстречу этому прикосновению, наконец издавая глубокий стон, глухо произнося его имя. На которое младший реагирует довольным смешком:  
\- Хёну нравится, когда я глажу его. Он такой твердый, что хочется откусить, - и он действительно слегка прикусывает его, обдавая его кожу своим теплым дыханием.  
Сынхён стонет громче, снова двигаясь ему навстречу, не желая лишаться прикосновения к себе его губ, но младший успевает отстраниться и продолжает ласкать его рукой, изредка касаясь головки языком. Это так мучительно и так приятно после целой недели воздержания, что Сынхён почти забывает о последнем правиле их игры, пока младший сам не напоминает ему, буквально на мгновение принимая его в свой рот, когда старший снова двигает бедрами, реагируя на прикосновение к своему кончику его языка.  
\- Хён, еще не время сдаваться, - ласково журчит он в ответ на его недовольный вскрик. - Ты, должно быть, забыл, что не можешь кончить раньше меня. Иначе все увидят тебя...  
Он не договаривает, потому что Сынхён, злой и доведенный возбуждением до отчаяния, хватает его за руку и тянет к себе. От неожиданности младший не успевает среагировать и падает ему на грудь, где тот тут же зажимает его локтем одной руки, а второй находит его вход и без предупреждения проникает глубоко внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, заставляя младшего жалобно вскрикнуть и задергаться. Однако гнев придает его партнеру сил и тот продолжает удерживать его, как бы тот ни выворачивался, пока его пальцы, временами выскальзывая из него, продолжают уверенно его растягивать.  
\- Хён! - строго вскрикивает младший. - Мне больно! Прекрати немедленно!  
Но когда старший не слушается его, взмаливается:  
\- Пожалуйста, хён, отпусти меня! Я не буду издеваться над тобой, я буду хорошим. Обещаю тебе. Пожалуйста!  
Не отпуская его, Сынхён останавливается и вытаскивает из него свои пальцы, ожидая, что предложит младший в обмен на свою свободу. А тот некоторое время молчит, не понимая, почему его не отпускают, пока до него не доходит, чего от него ждут.  
\- Хён, очень трудно понять, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, когда ты не можешь говорить, - бурчит он и слышит, как довольно усмехается при этих словах его хён. - Мне перечислить варианты, а ты кивнешь?  
Сынхён кивает и младший начинает перечислять, радуясь, что его хён не видит, как он краснеет. Тот внимательно слушает его, поглаживая полукружья его ягодиц и шлепая по ним каждый раз, когда его не удовлетворяет его предложение. Наконец младший чувствует рядом с собой новый кивок, когда произносит:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я смазал себя и тебя, уселся на тебя сверху и позволил тебе дрочить себя, пока я... ну ты понимаешь...  
Удовлетворенный этим ответом, Сынхён наконец убирает державшую его руку, улыбаясь его смущению, пока младший поднимается и встает с постели. На некоторое время он исчезает, и Сынхён старается успокоиться. Однако вскоре младший возвращается, забираясь к нему на постель и щелкая крышкой тюбика со смазкой. Он что-то пыхтит, пока смазывает себя, и Сынхён невольно шарит по постели вокруг. Находит его ногу, поднимается по ней к его промежности, но не дотягивается дальше. Поэтому он просто гладит его бедро с внутренней стороны, время от времени легко касаясь головки его напряженного члена, пока Джиён не останавливает его, ловя за запястье скользкой рукой:  
\- Хён, дай я залезу на тебя. И лягь прямо.  
Сынхён послушно отводит свою руку и ложится на спину, а младший перебрасывает через него ногу и наклоняется, нежно обхватывая губами головку его изрядно поникшего члена. У него такие восхитительно мягкие губы, теплый рот и проворный остренький язычок, что Сынхён недовольно рычит, понимая, как рискует, оказываясь в их власти. Но младший делает, как обещал, и вместо того, чтобы начать сосать его, скоро выпускает его изо рта, щедро распределяя смазку по всей длине. После чего поднимается над ним и, направляя его орган вверх, осторожно садится сверху, медленно принимая его глубоко в себя. Он не решается сразу же опуститься до его основания, начиная двигаться вверх и вниз, постепенно опускаясь все ниже и сопровождая свои движения довольными стонами. Старший низко рычит под ним, жалея, что не может контролировать его движения, поскольку темп, заданный партнером, сводит его с ума: тот движется так медленно, что тесно смыкающиеся вокруг него стенки создают как раз такое давление, которое, непрерывно пульсируя, отправляет его почти на самый край блаженства. Однако цена победы слишком высока, и думая о ней и стараясь не прислушиваться к стонам и вздохам младшего, ему пока удается справляться с собой.  
И тут он вспоминает, что они оба совсем забыли про член Джиёна. Который он немедленно находит, с удовлетворением отмечая, как крепко тот стоит. Он шарит свободной рукой по постели, находит тюбик со смазкой и быстро выдавливает немного себе на руку, распределяет ее по обеим рукам, и пока Джиён продолжает насаживать себя на него, постепенно ускоряя темп своих движений, возвращается к его члену, начиная надрачивать его, одновременно подхватывая и поглаживая его яички. Вместе с этими прохладными прикосновениями стимуляции для младшего становится слишком много, и он громко стонет, а его движения на нем становятся быстрыми и резкими.  
\- О, черт! - ругается он. - Хён, я сейчас... Я больше не смогу... сделай что-нибудь, хён!..  
И он делает: еще некоторое время подрочив его, он неожиданно зажимает пальцами его член у основания, заставляя младшего издать громкий протяжный стон, когда на пике своего возбуждения тот понимает, что ему не позволяют кончить.  
\- Хён, что ты делаешь? - в испуге вскрикивает он. - Я не хочу больше играть. Дай мне кончить!  
Но тот только смеется в ответ низким глухим смехом и продолжает молчать. Сейчас, когда младший так ярко реагирует, ему нет необходимости отвлекать себя, и он немного расслабляется, продолжая удерживать его пальцами, пока тот двигает бедрами все быстрее, стремясь достичь разрядки.  
\- Хён, пожалуйста, разреши мне, - наконец жалобно просит он, замирая на нем и кладя руку на его пальцы на себе. - Если хочешь, я больше не буду тебя наказывать, - тут Сынхён отрицательно мотает головой, и младшему приходится искать другой путь: - Если хочешь, накажи меня после этого сам. Только пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить...  
Зная, что рискует проиграть, но довольный, что ему удалось выжать из него эти мольбы, старший отпускает его, сжимая его член в ладони и вновь начиная его надрачивать, пока младший облегченно вздыхает, возобновляя свои движения.

Джиён все-таки кончает первым, и ощущая его сперму на своей коже Сынхён срывает с глаз повязку и видит его перед собой раскрасневшимся и вспотевшим, по-прежнему одетым в его рубашку, расстегнутую на груди и съехавшую с одного плеча. Теперь ему самому приходится двигать бедрами, толкаясь в него снизу, но разрядка оказывается совсем близко, и скоро он кончает, отпуская его узкие бедра и притягивая его к себе на грудь.  
\- Не вытаскивай, - шепчет ему Джиён, когда он осторожно переворачивает их на бок, пользуясь той ограниченной свободой, которую дает ему его цепь, и Сынхён кивает, продолжая оставаться в нем.  
В комнате продолжает играть включенная младшим музыка и Сынхён думает, что чувствует себя еще более измочаленным, чем прошлой ночью, когда они прибыли в отель. Но в отличие от прошлой ночи, ему сейчас так хорошо.  
\- Мне понравилась твоя идея с фотографированием, - шепчет он, чем крайне удивляет лежащего рядом партнера. - Я хочу твою фотографию в голом виде. Поставлю ее на телефон и буду весь день на тебя смотреть.  
Он говорит это скорее в шутку, мало соображая от усталости, но шестеренки в голове у его донсэна начинают вращаться, приводя в движение обдумывание этой идеи.


End file.
